Soviet ore collector (Red Alert 3)
Collector mode on land RA3_Soviet_Ore_Collector_Armour_Land.jpg Armor mode on land Ore_collector_water_(1).jpg Collector mode on water Ore_Collector_Armor_Water.jpg Armor mode on water |faction = USSR |baseunit = |role = Resource Gatherer |eliteability = |useguns = None |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = |trans = |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = |cost = 1400 |time = 0:20 |produced = Ore refinery, War factory, Naval yard |req = |hotkey = |ability = Reactive Armor |structure = |notes = |margin = }} The Ore Collector was the Soviet Union's resource collector vehicle, first seen during the Third World War. Background The Soviet Union's nearly unaccountable military spending required the nation to rapidly fill its coffers with resources that could be directly applied to production. Therefore, fleets of vehicles known simply as ore collectors became a common sight in resource-rich areas, transferring ore between mines and nearby refineries. Each ore collector is dutifully assembled by loyal Soviet men, women, and children from recycled parts taken from other Soviet vehicles expended in battle: Their cockpits are based on the same bubble canopies used in flak cannons and in Kazminov Design Bureau's own Bullfrogs; their collapsible pontoons are taken from Sputnik exploration vehicles; their reactive-armor coats are composed of sheeted alloys smelted from Hammer tanks and Apocalypse tanks; their cargo bins are made from the recycled fuselages of downed MiG fighters, and so on. Each collector's designated driver is given a framed, commemorative list of names and addresses of all the loyal soldiers whose vehicle parts were used to create that particular unit. Ironically, in spite of the rather conservative original design principle behind the ore collector, each one turns out to be fairly costly to manufacture, in part because of all the formality and ceremony around the respectful use of recycled vehicle parts. Ore collector pilots are civilian drivers who are, for various reasons, unable to fight on the front lines. The Soviet Union created an expensive and elaborate publicity campaign that brought in collector drivers by the thousands, promising that volunteer drivers would not be incarcerated for thought-crimes for not enlisting in military services. These drivers were assured their personal safety as well, due to the ore collector's ability to deploy full-body reactive armor that easily withstood 70mm tank shells during tests. Individuals particularly gifted in mathematics were given the cushiest ore-collection posts, where they could readily apply their skills to tabulating massive sums of the resources they themselves would bring in for the good of their countries. This gave these men some legitimate work to do on the job, in between occasionally having to defend themselves from Allied counteroffensives. Abilities Assessment Pros *Active armor protection makes it highly resistant to any kind of enemy attacks *Can crush infantry *Preserves the cargo after activation of armor *Invulnerable to terror drone infection while Reactive Armor is deployed *Can be upgraded with all of Soviet upgrades Cons *Still unarmed *Can't gather ore when Reactive armor is deployed *Becomes slower after armor is activated *Costlier than Allied Prospector Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the USSR Ore Collector: • Replace if damaged -- Each Soviet ore refinery is assigned its own ore collector vehicle, which can normally go about its business without direct supervision. Should that vehicle become disabled for any reason, the refinery has enough spare parts to build another. Naturally, Soviet war factories and naval yards can also assemble additional ore collectors if needed. • Reactive Armor -- If attacked, ore collector drivers are wise to take advantage of their reactive armor, which envelops the vehicle in a thick metal coat. However, they are discouraged from using this defensive measure because it prevents them from fulfilling their primary responsibility of collecting ore. Regardless its armor will survive Guardian Tanks. • Steer clear -- While lacking in weapons, ore collectors are not completely defenseless, and could crush a man careless enough to stand in their way. Ore collector drivers have been known to take advantage of this as a last resort, and some have even slain enemy combatants by accident in this fashion, while blindly trying to maneuver with their reactive armor engaged. • Amphibious resourcing -- Much like their cousins the Sputnik exploration vehicles, ore collectors may transition to an aquatic mode on contact with water at least one meter deep. Quotes Creater *''Ready for the collection!'' *''The Union must be funded!'' Select *''Collector!'' *''It is in good hands!'' *''A noble task!'' *''We all must do our part!'' *''Without questions!'' *''It is for the good of all!'' Select when use Reactive Armor *''Pre-cautions are necessary!'' *''We are closed!'' *''We must protect it!'' *''Is danger still near?'' *''Are they gone yet?'' Moving *''We still have collecting to do!'' *''Shouldn't we be working?'' *''Laziness will not dominated!'' *''And what about the collection?'' *''Is this necessary?'' *''A detour?'' *''If need be!'' *''Transporting!'' *''Updating manifest!'' Return to Refinery *''The Union will redistribute!'' *''Ready the paperwork!'' *''All will be accounted for!'' *''The wealth must be shared!'' *''To the Motherland!'' Harvest *''We must meet our quota!'' *''The Union requires it!'' *''War is expensive!'' *''It will be well spent!'' *''This is for the people!'' Retreating *''Save the collection!'' *''Take it back to the people!'' *''We must return it to safety!'' *''Quickly!'' Under fire *''The collection is in danger!'' *''We are been attack!'' *''Help! Bandits!'' *''They're trying to stop me!'' *''DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!'' Gallery File:Cc_red_alert_3_conceptart_VzD4V.jpg|Concept art File:Soviet ore collector.png|Ore Collector with and without the Reactive Armor Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_Ore_Collector_(Soviet)_Surveillance_Footage|Surveillance Footage Trivia *If a Terror Drone infects a Soviet ore collector, and the collector deploys reactive armor afterwards, the Terror Drone will deal less damage, this is strange, considering the Drone is already inside the collector. *When a Soviet ore collector has its reactive armor activated, it cannot be infected by a terror drone. Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Ships